True blood season 4 remake and action
by Popstar99
Summary: Pam has difficulties dealing with her feelings for her maker


Her mind raced as she drove through the dark abyss known as bon temps something wasn't right she could feel it through the bond her and her maker shared, she drove for about half an hour until a figure emerged in the darkness, the female slowed the car rolling down the window and a mixture of relief and caution strung out through their bond, 'Eric?' she shot in his direction, he looked at her then looked away and continued walking 'Eric…Eric?' she began but he cut her off ' who are you?' he bleated looking confused her confusion matched his, 'it's me Pam?' she stated dryly 'you know me you have for the last ten decades' she added her voice taking on irritation 'no I don't' he said studying her like she was completely insane he attempted to stalk away again until he turned around facing her she shifted bit in her seat unsure of what he would do next 'why do you smell so familiar' he questioned looking her up and down, she huffed in annoyance ' you know perfectly well why I smell familiar because…just look Eric I don't have time for this so are you getting in the car or?' 'Wait he began his fangs descending if she were human her face would have turned bright purple in anger 'Eric I am not in the fucking mood' she burst out sternly rubbing the side of her temple 'who are you' he said leaning into the window, that was it this was just to fucking irrating he could find his own way back or maybe even with luck Sookie would find him she started up the car driving away from him, she could see him in the wind mirror looking again very confused and she could feel it, it was over powering let alone intense 'Fuck' she groaned out loud killing the engine and looking around, she didn't even see it coming he came out of nowhere and she was out of the car in a split second vampire speed, running towards nowhere, of course he caught her without effort, he could have killed her right there if he wanted, she had had enough the female vampire punched him square in the nose with vamp strength making him rock on his heels, ' I have had enough of this bullshit Eric, now will you just cut it out go and find Sookie or something' ' what did you do that for?...you broke my nose' he spoke still obviously taken aback 'oh please Eric stop being such a fucking baby it'll heal in five minutes you're a vampire' she reassured him but this time he even got frustrated ' I know I'm a vampire Sam' 'it's Pam' she interrupted but he cut in again ' I know what I am-he roared before continuing in a softer tone- I just don't know who I am' she sighed 'Okay…what's the last thing you remember' 'I don't know' he broke in shaking his head she blinked at him 'I don't know…the sea maybe?...home?' then he started rambling a language that wasn't Swedish 'Eric focus' she scoffed clicking her fingers 'her eyes…' he started ' English' she scowled before he spoke again ' her cold empty eyes…they were reaching into me emptying me.' 'Ok-ay' she began and jumped when his voice grew louder, 'In the woods…her but it wasn't her. She was in a… in a circle- she could see the memory practically coming back to him- Chanting he continued and everything I was, was taken from me' Pam swallowed hard feeling her eyes rim with tears at how vulnerable he was 'okay- I'll help you deal with this' she said wiping a blue eye 'but when this is over you owe me big time, let's go' she said nodding her head towards the car, ' I am grateful for this' he uttered when they approach the car, 'whatever' she snorted getting in despite her anger at him from the previous night this still hurt, he didn't remember her, remember anything there years together nothing, and that stung even more.

'Well here it is then' she stated 'isn't it beautiful' she added 'yes? he said looking around unsure she gave one of her famous eye rolls before muttering 'are you coming?' he nodded and followed her into the bar. the bar was hollow with emptiness Pam had told ginger to close up while she went in search for Eric, they had, had and explosive argument before he had left in search of that faerie twat, Eric had left to help Sookie and look how that had fucking ended, Pamela swynford de beaufort was right as always she had always said that little faerie whore would be the death of him and this technically counted, the Eric Northman she knew was no more, 'Pam, Eric you're back' the little blonde ginger giggled obviously drunk or high, 'Not know ginger' the female growled which made her instantly back off, Pam stormed towards the office opening the door for Eric to go in, the thousand year old vampire still stared after ginger, then gave the petite blonde and unsure smile, Pam cleared her throat ' are you done' she muttered, 'erm yes?' he stammered, entering the office, Pam closed the door behind them, 'sit' she ordered and he obeyed like a child being told off by his mother' let me get you cleaned up' he nodded she vamped away and in the blink of an eye was back, with a bowl of water and one of the cute mini towels she had brought a couple weeks back. Pam got to her knees in front of Eric and started to gently scrub at his feet, she could feel him watching her, and flustered a little under his gaze his ice blue eyes slicing knives through her, he laughed when she hit the sensitive part of his foot, and a small smile played on Pam's lips, over a hundred years together and Pam had never known that her maker was ticklish, was there a leak in the room because her face had ended up wet. She felt Eric shift in his seat and looked up, he had caught the tear she had let slip before it could fall onto her sequin dress she hadn't even realised she had been crying, she wanted to scream and cry at him to remember but what good would that do, none. 'You are really beautiful' he said still mesmerised by her looks, Pam cleared her throat again and stood up 'here erm put this on I need to call Sookie to come and get you' his brow furrowed in question 'why?' he questioned dipping his head a bit 'because this is the first place that son of a bitch bill Compton will look. Do you wanna end up dead?' he didn't answer obviously having a mental debate, pam huffed and got out her cell phone to dial those nine digits Sookie picked up the phone after three rings 'hello?' she greeted her voice sounding pixilated and her southern accent making itself known, 'hi Sookie its pam- she replied faking a cheerful voice- Eric's here right now and he isn't, well let's say himself so could he…I don't know stay with you for a bit because if bill finds him, well you know what will happen and I can't defend him bill is older than me he'll kill me ' 'look pam I don't know I mean Eric's just not my Problem…' the faerie mussed down the phone 'oh please you know it's not like me to beg but I don't care, I'll do anything' 'I'm sorry pam…I just…I can't' the faerie said hanging up the phone. Pam stared at the phone for a few seconds the remaining blood flushing in her cheeks, she didn't know how it happened but when she next looked down towards the phone it had shattered in under her strength the sharp shards of glass where pierced in her skin, her crimson blood began to bubble to the surface, 'Who's Sookie?' her maker chimed spoke out question in his voice, pam felt an unexpected surge of jealousy begin to boil over 'Sookie is the faerie slut you've been chasing for the past year' the female answered his question in a matter of fact sort of way ' am I in love with her? Pam swallowed hard 'I don't know' she divulged dryly 'am I in love with you' she froze 'we out grew each other but we were a long time ago' 'O' he mussed looking down 'why?' 'I don't know we just did, I'd rather not talk about it' she confessed folding her arms 'do you still love me?'

'In my own way' she replied, she lied she did still love him and not in the way he thought even when he was in his right mind, she hated the fact that he could have been falling in love with Sookie, it was an indescribable pain that she couldn't begin to describe she turned her back, unable to maintain his icy gaze, 'why won't you look at me' she spun around to face him, 'because it's too hard…seeing you like this I've known you for so long and now you don't have a clue who I am, who you are, I just…I can't' she whispered ambling towards the door then came to a halt hand still on the knob ' Eric-he looked up- I'm sorry I couldn't love you the way I was supposed to' with a nod she left it at that exiting the office and shutting the door behind her, turning around she caught sight of king bill and his bitches stood before her ' your majesty' she clucked with a mocking curtsey 'what can I do for you' she spat the words out like poison 'Where's Eric' Bill hissed stepping towards her 'I don't know, probably with Sookie,' Pam lied ' I know how boys are when It comes to that stupid skank with her stupid name' before she could blink king bills hands were grasped around her throat, leaving her unneeded airways restricted, her eyes were wide with fear she did the first thing she could think of clawing her fingers across his hands uselessly, 'I'm gonna ask again. Where is your maker Pamela' Bill spat through his fangs. It was then she heard all the clutter fall down inside of the office and her eyes snapped shut in defeat. "His here isn't he" Bill scolded more to himself than her and he released his grip on her throat causing her to drop to her knees in a heap, "bill please, I'll take his place, take me instead" she whimpered out grabbing onto his leg but he easily shook her off, it was then Eric vamped sped out of the office and before Pam could blink bill was in the position that she had been mere seconds ago. "Do you know this man" Eric sneered out his large white fangs snapping down and causing an involuntary shiver to run down her spine, he looked so young reminded her of how he used to be when he was the vicious Viking warrior that saved her from her human life a century ago.

"His your fucking king" Pam screeched through her much smaller fangs taking in unnecessary breaths, it was then Eric's eyes flashed and he was once again the amnesiac childlike version of her maker. He started to sink to his knees and bowed his head in respect. "Forgive me my leash" he muttered ashamed, the blonde hairs on the back of Pam's neck raised and she could feel herself about to pass out, was it possible for a vampires head to spin well it was most definitely happening to her. Both men's eyes snapped to hers as Eric lowered bill back onto the ground, "Bill he doesn't remember anything, so for his sake…" she begun but Bill let out a growl, "he must die, he is a danger to our kind" he gritted out with scorn. "He doesn't know what his doing, I will go in his place just let me find him somewhere for him to stay" Pam quietly raged if she was human she would have probably had passed out from the stress of the whole situation, she could tell that bill was mentally debating with himself and it had seemed he had come to his decision, "you will both come with me" bill snapped nodding at his guards to silver them, Eric growled out as the silver was put around his neck but Pam didn't give them the satisfaction only a small gasp of pain that she mentally kicked herself for. She and Eric were both dumped unceremoniously into the back of the van and he was right on top of her his face practically touching hers, "Sorry" he murmured shifting so that he could lean his face into her shoulder, she was surprised the only time Eric apologised was when he had no memory, Eric never apologised. "It's ok" she nodded reassuringly against his shoulder hissing as she shifted her hand so that she could rub his lower back which was all she could reach for the moment, if you asked the normal Eric that would be a very intimate contact and she couldn't lie it was, she kissed his cheek savouring a little bit of advantage out of their situation. Which was probably not the best call.

When they reached Bill's house they were automatically thrown into the basement. Pam landed with a groan 'do you have to be so fucking rough' Pam scolded as they throw Eric in, Bill growled again then left. It took half an hour for king dork to come back with only a few of his guards 'Take her' bill said nodding one of his bitches in Pams direction, the female hissed as they removed the silver from her neck and dragged her up into a standing position, they did the same to Eric 'W-what are you doing what about our deal' the female stuttered out 'I'm holding up my end of the barging. Eric will go to sookie's until were done with you,' Pam swallowed hard, Eric looked at her unsure and confused as he was led up the stairs 'it'll be okay, I promise- Pam called after him baring fangs at one of the guards who grabbed one of her wrists- I'll sort this out I swear' and then the slammed shut ' Eric's gone to Sookie's house…cause brain damage' bill was gone in the blink of an eye and without further or do the torture started the older vampires had her chained up there leader telling them what to do, Pam barley screamed, that was until they got out a silver knife 'Bill told me to carve you until you learn your lesson' the guard chided with an evil smirk ' whatever makes you feel like a man' the female lisped the guard smiled and faked a laugh tracing the silver blade down her body Pam shuddered at the sensation of her skin burning and blistering 'but…you're scared' the ring leader purred in a threatening voice, the female swallowed thickly, he was right, she was scared but not of him, she was scared because if she died, no one would protect Eric and that slut Sookie had already proven her loyalty, her thoughts were interrupted when the unnamed man stuck the blade into her abdomen the metal sliced through her skin with little effort, she instantly cried out and shivered out in pain and felt the effects of the knife, a searing burn flared in the pit of her stomach, consuming her in agony making her mind go blank and the next deadly blow left her reeling nerves started to rise within her, her stomach uncontrollably butterflying, Pam had blocked the bond her and Eric shared in fear that he would despite being mentally vegitablised come after her, it was a known fact that even if a maker had no recognition of his or she's progeny they would still rush to get them if they were in trouble, it was a bond you didn't understand until you had it, and then she thought to herself, would she really make it out of this alive, the vamp drew the knife in a bit further before yanking it out suddenly, he laughed again holding up his handy work, her blood glistened on it, the females eyes blurred red as tears started to line her eyes and she shook in shock as the pain intensified ' you know your sticking that thing in all the wrong places' Pam chocked out tasting blood as it gurgled up her throat 'Really' the monster in front of her sneered smirking slightly she breathed in a shaky breath 'knock yourself out, this is not the worst thing that has happened to me, I've been through worse' 'we could beat on you for eternity' one of the other men from behind the ring leader scowled before grabbing the weapon from dick number ones hand 'Take all the time you want you pig, as you can see Bill let Eric go' she replied snarky smirking a little, the brunette vampire growled in a mixture of rage and irritation then jammed the knife into her stomach, she cried out in exhaustion spitting out blood, she would not die by this dip shits hand. After another hour she couldn't take it anymore, she had been stabbed, shot and slapped around for the past five hours 'okay I'll give you a deal blondie, you get a free ticket out of here, if we get a free fuck' 'Eat shit' Pam shot back weakly all the others including the beast in front of her boomed out laughing, 'you're serious' she scowled sniffling a little ' your damn right were serious' one of the younger vamps chided rubbing his palms together ' c'mon blondie we'll unchain you but we want you to strip' the ring leader announced looking around towards the others ' we want her to strip don't we boys' the two others nodded and whooped in agreement, 'go to hell' she piped up smirking slightly ' you see I don't like that answer' dick number two cut in grabbing her dress and rolling it up towards her stomach and the next bit was history.

The third one was just about to have his go until the tornado known as king bill came down the basement stairs 'what the hell are you doing' he roared at the three vampires, the other two cowards cleared their throats and there leader spoke 'nothing my liege we were just showing her not to cross you…ever' 'yes but you didn't have to…you know what get out just go!' he bellowed and in the blink of an eye they gone ' yeah run along you sick fuckers' Pam screamed after them only to be grabbed up in a shaking heap by bill the female pulled down her dress. 'Pam do you want them to kill you?' he questioned sternly shaking her a bit ' why I mean let them…what can they do to me that they haven't already done…your just shitting yourself because you know when Eric eventually gets his memory back-if he does bill tried to cut in but she flipped him off-he will and when he does he will have your head, and I'll happily tear your little fuckers apart myself, 'it's day light pam you need to rest' bill intervened guiding her to one of the beds, the locking her in to one of the harsh sterling cells then he left. Pam hissed in pain as she lay down, it would take a while for these wounds to heal properly, it would have taken up to a day and a half but now it would take longer because she hadn't fed and when bill offered her blood she refused it she would never ever, drink his blood or any of the blood he owned especially after what he had just allowed to happen, the female lay on her back looking up at the white cracked ceiling, then filtered through the bond herself and Eric shared, she was meet with a fluster of amazement and content, she rolled her eyes blocking him out again feeling blood tears rim then spill over her cheeks, Pam curled In on herself crying and after a while she fell into a deep death.

she arose two nights later with a smile on her face, that was until she realised where she was the female sighed hefting herself up, hissing in agony, her head ached and throbbed and when she thought back to what had happened the night before, she literally gaged at the memory feeling the strong urge to be sick, 'Bill' she coughed out dryly tasting dry blood 'BILL!' she tried again louder, he hurried down the stairs and was in front of her in less than a second 'you can let me out know, I more than held up my end of the bargain' she stuttered stubbornly, bill nodded and opened the steel cage of course he was wearing gloves. Pam stepped out of the cage feeling more blood soak through the still half healed wound ' thank you for your hospitality' she muttered sarcastically before doing another mocking curtsey, then in the blink of an eye she was up the stairs. Jessica stopped her in the hallway 'Pam are you okay you look like- ' Hell- Pam finished her sentence- yeah well you can ask bill why' she added coldly before storming out of the house and vamping to sookie's front porch, she couldn't wait to see Eric and burst through the door literally knocking it off its hinges. To see Sookie lip locking her maker dressed in just her underwear and Eric in some of blue boxer hoodie type thing.

"What the fuck?" Pam shrieked already feeling the tears prick at her eyes, "Pam what the hell?" Sookie asked covering herself up, "no…WHAT THE HELL?" Pam cried gesturing at the two of them with pointed finger, "I'm sorry Pam" Eric said his eyes taking on a sad look, but before she didn't hear what else he was gonna say next, she was out of the house, hearing him shout her name. Before she could blink he was in front of her, "what do you fucking want Eric?" Pam screamed pushing him back a few steps but he wouldn't budge it was like pushing a stone. "Pam…" he choked out looking helpless and sounding like he was on the verge of tears but she was sure he wouldn't, he couldn't, "do you have any idea what I've been through for you" she screeched as he pulled her into a hug as she sobbed against his chest. "How could you do it" she bleated calming down a little. "I don't know I didn't think, I'm sorry…I…" he started but didn't finish reminding her that he wasn't in his right mind, "don't it wasn't your fault I'm sorry" she hiccupped pulling away to smear at the blood but she was caught out when she felt him grip her chin, his baby blue eyes meeting those of hers and she instantly melted, it was then his lips crashed to hers in a searing kiss. She could never deny this man of anything, but she knew it wasn't the right time this would be taking advantage of a bad situation and she wasn't like Sookie. She pulled away taking in unnecessary breaths yet again. "I can't Eric I'm sorry" she spoke as she felt his grip tighten on her hair and he kissed her once more. "Eric I said no…" she cried and was gone.

Pam burst into Fangtasia to see Ginger slaving away, it looked like she was about to say something but Pam cut her off with a simple "leave me" making her way to the office, and flopped dramatically onto the couch. She closed her eyes relishing in the rare bit of silence she got once in a while when she heard the shuffle of footsteps. Her eyes snapped open and there her maker stood in the doorway, "Pam" he asked looking shyly at the floor. It was then she could sense what he needed even though she was blocking the bond…she knew her maker was in there somewhere and it just felt so right. "It doesn't matter" she said storming towards him and crashing her lips to his the kiss was desperate but neither of them cared she ripped his shirt clean off pushing him onto the couch and jumping on top of him continuing the kiss with just as much passion and fire, when he did eventually remember there would be loads of questions but she would defend herself simply by saying 'you wanted it as much as I did' she could feel his erection under his jeans and momentarily broke free from the kiss ripping her dress off and throwing it to the floor, she tried to kiss him again but he stopped her 'what? She stared at him confused, 'what happened?' he questioned with wide eyes 'It doesn't matter please…Eric I need you' she moaned kissing him again, within minutes they were both completely naked, and she shivered at the feeling of his hard member filling her entrance to the hilt, where he started a steady rhythm, 'fuck' she moaned out 'oh god harder' she begged clawing his back he did as she wished slamming her into the nearest wall and thrusting into her in an impossible speed, she gripped his blonde hair pulling him closer to her and within seconds her orgasm proceeded to start, he growled at the feeling of her walls tightening around his girth, her orgasm hit her hard and she let lose a scream that Godric could have heard from the afterlife, Eric thrust into her several more times before releasing, he sunk his razor sharp blades down into her neck and she did the same to him gulping his ancient blood down greedily, feeling every wound on her body close almost instantly, she shook her body still reeling from the orgasm that had just hit her. He panted for unneeded breath his face curved into the crook of her shoulder as he placed little open mouthed kisses on her neck laying his full weight on her, Pam felt her eyes prick with tears and then she started to sob. Seeing as he lifted his blue eyes to her in confusion, "what's wrong?" he asked wiping the bloody tears she had let slip and his voice was enough to undo her momentary jolt of sadness "pam?" he repeated "I can't do this to you…I...I'm sorry" she interrupted freeing herself from her position on the wall, "but" he began but she cut him off "I took advantage of you and I'll never ever forgive myself for that…Eric you're not in your right mind, you don't know what you want" she cried as she picked up her dress and he handed her, her undies. She snatched them off him and then, there Ginger was letting out a scream and gaping at the nude Eric and the dis-shelved pam as they descended the office stopping dead in their tracks. "Fuck" Pam spat, as Ginger looked at Pam with question. "Did you and Eric just…?" she begun but Pam flipped her off, "not know Ginger" she said making her way down to the basement. She could hear Eric following behind her. She turned round to see that he was fully dressed. "Eric just leave me alone" she mumbled "your upset?" he asked sounding almost childlike, it made her feel like a paedophile who had just taken away a child's virginity but Eric was far from that and the sooner he remembered the better.

She slammed the door in his face and slid down sobbing on the steps. She could hear Eric behind the door moving, "Pam please" she heard him beg. "Eric just go away" she cried it was then she heard silence not even his footsteps and she opened the door to see he was just gone. "Shit" she shrieked speeding out of the bar and into the night, leaving a screaming Ginger behind.

Pam burst through the door of Sookie's house for the second time that night, "Pam you need to stop with that you broke my fucking door" the little fairy whore bleated as Pam looked down at her disgusted, "where is Eric?" she asked, "I don't know maybe the witch has him" Sookie said, "Shit" Pam repeated her words from earlier, that was actually true what if that witch bit Marnie had him. "Get Bill tell him to meet outside the emporium" Pam said and then she was gone.

They met outside the emporium about ten minutes later with the exception of Sookie. "Where's Bill?" Pam asked with a confused look on her face, "I don't know" Sookie said her face equally confused until they heard the crash of objects inside. That's when Pam knew she had to go in, she broke down the door to see everything in full tilt madness. "BILL!" Sookie practically shrieked trying to run up to him as he cowered on the floor. There Eric stood on the stage dressed in a blood stained shirt and are those chinos? She didn't care she had to get him to stop. "Eric stop" she bleated vamping towards him and trying to get him to look at her. "Must kill the king" he sneered before leaping of the stage and heading towards Bill "Say hello to death" she heard him growl, "ERIC NO!" Pam shrieked as she jumped on Eric's back but he threw her to the floor, Bill got a gun out and shot him forcing a scream from Pam's throat. Before she saw Sookie's hands start to glow. Bill was locked in Eric's strong arm who said person was holding a stake above his heart "don't let he control you, fight her" Sookie tried pushing him off "go home" he said then was on Bill again back handing him to the floor and throwing him unto the nearest table, "SOOKIE DON'T" Pam cried as she realised what the gap toothed whore was about to do, "NO MORE" the fae screeched zapping Eric with the harsh bright yellow light, Pam cried out as she something fly into her back just as the light flashed the entire room, she could hear ringing in her ears and her vision was blurred. "what the fuck" she could side kick say, whoever the hell as her hearing gradually started to return Eric's face was dazed and he stood their swaying side to side. It was then Pam could practically see the memory swirling around his eyes and she was hit with all sorts of emotions through the bond they shared first doubt and then shock. She watched as his sea blue eyes travelled to Sookie's as she wavered those puppy dogs at him and then came what Pam had feared the most, Love. She tried to get up crying out as she pulled what looked like a stake from just beneath her heart. Bill leaped up pushing Eric to the floor ready to kill him, "bill wait…" Pam spat blood pouring down her mouth as she hissed at the feeling of the wound closing. "Get of me" Eric sneered as he stood to his feet and then his eyes once again connected with Sookie's. The love was overpowering, Pam had to get out of there before he remembered that they had, no…she just needed to get out and NOW!

Pam steadied herself to her feet and looked at Eric in concern, "are you ok" she asked as his eyes snapped to hers with an emotion she couldn't quite place their finger on.

Back at Bill's mansion she waited outside as she could hear the conversation her maker and Sookie were having. She couldn't believe what her supernatural ears were hearing, she walked closer to the door listening in. "I remember I love you" she heard him say and if her heart still had the ability to break it would have, Pam couldn't help the involuntary sob that exited her mouth, she heard movement heading towards the door and quickly composed herself. Eric opened the door his icy eyes meeting hers, "are you back is it you" Pam asked hugging him "it's me" he reassured her. Pam shot Sookie a dark look, the bitch didn't even try to deny that it wasn't her who had slept with Eric a mere few hours before all those memories were fucked up, it was her. But his memories of her were twisted.

"It's chemical" Sookie said batting her lashes at Eric, "what?" he asked turning around with so much unsureness that it was almost like he had amnesia once more and she found herself momentarily worried, guess it was just the aftershock. "Me loving you and Bill" the cunning fae cunt grinned voice full of mischief, Eric turned back around to look at her. "Are you sure you're ok" Pam asked a mixture of worry and hurt in her tone feeling a lump rise in her throat. "I'm sure I'm fine" he reassured her. It was then their attention was garnered by vampire Bill clearing his throat "may I speak with you Eric" Bill asked looking directly at Pam who nodded. As soon as the pair were gone, pam turned on Sookie yes they'd be having words. "You lied to Eric" Pam seethed through clenched teeth, "no I did look after Eric" Sookie smiled trying and failing to look innocent. "You can sprout that crap to Eric and Bill but you can't fool me, I looked after Eric and you only had him for a day before you were about to put the moves on him" Pam growled strutting over to the petite blonde with scorn. Sookie opened her mouth to protest when the door flung open and in walked Bill and Eric. "We have a problem, follow me" Bill said as they all went into the main foyer. "We are going to blow up the moon goddess emporium" said Bill as he hurled a bazooka in Pam's direction. Pam caught it without effort, "no you're not" Sookie said walking towards Bill who was making his way up the stairs, "Lovable isn't he" Eric sulked as he leaned up against the wall, "Sookie last time you got involved you were shot and almost died" Bill dished starting down the stairs towards her. Pam forced back a gag at the jealousy on Eric's face. "Get your stuff together we leave tomorrow evening" Bill said vamping up the stairs and Sookie strutted out of Bill's residence.

"well that was different" Pam practically spit out, "come on were leaving" Eric sneered grabbing her by her forearm, as soon as they were outside the nights wind whipped Pam's hair and she stood looking up at Eric with admiring eyes but he didn't seem to acknowledge her, they both sped off into the night.

Pam walked into Fangtasia close behind Eric, when Eric caught sight of the mess that was his office he froze and turned to look at Pam. "what happened here?" he asked, pam swallowed hard pondering over whether she should tell him what they had submitted to only a few hours before "we…" she begun before there was a squeal. They spun around wildly to see Ginger holding twin True blood, "Eric, Pam you're back" she practically shrieked handing both of them a true blood each, "it's good to be back" Eric said with a smile. Pam looked at the true blood as the artificial burnt out smell that would normally be just about tolerable to her offended her. She slammed it down so hard on the desk that it smashed causing Ginger to jump out of her skin with another shriek. Pam made her way down to the basement hearing as Eric shouted her name, the thought of Eric having no recollection of what they did made Pam's heart break over and over again. She wasn't sure how long she could do this for, it was becoming too much to bear. She could hear Eric's footsteps coming down the stairs, "Pam what is it, what's wrong?" he asked seemingly bored Pam kicked her coffin watching as it flew into the nearest wall Eric narrowing his eyes. "You wouldn't care you only have eyes for Bo peep" she shrieked as she let go feeling the tears begin to fall down her cheeks, "that's not true" he gritted out obviously irritated by her nightly rant 'you wouldn't understand pam, Sookie took care of me, she pieced me back together when I was Brocken she-' Pam's mouth hung open, 'you know what I can't, have fun with Tinkerbelle' she spat storming back up the stairs leaving a very confused Eric. "Pam" she heard him yell but she shut the door blocking him out and hands on her head so hard she was surprised she didn't rip out any of her hair. "Shit" she shrieked kicking the table and dropping to her knees, if only Eric knew. It was then Eric tornadoed out of the basement pausing to take her in their was brief awkward silence where none them did anything before she was crushed in his embrace. "I'm sorry Pam, I shouldn't have reacted that way" he murmured so she gathered he had her emotional breakdown. "Leave me alone" she sobbed lashing out and pushing him off, of her, she sped towards the night tight spare room and locked it. Yes, she would spend the night in here away from the hurt Eric was subsequently making her endure.

The next night awoke she awoke and got dressed in a minute flat. She was wearing her black combat outfit she had ordered, somehow she knew it would come to this so she had to prepare herself and Eric for war. She tied her hair into a low blonde ponytail and walked out of the fairly spacious spare room. To see Eric dressed in his war uniform as she liked to put it, standing at his full height 6 foot 4 his hair looking almost flaxen in the club light 'you ready-' he ground out but she stalked past him towards Bills black van, Eric jumped into the passenger seat Pam and Jessica took the back. It was long until they were outside the moon goddess emporium '' I am so sick of silvering myself all the time it's what pms used to feel like' Pam snorted but the other two didn't have a comeback for Jessica's awkward remark Eric began preparing his gun for fire only to be stopped by the king 'Eric watch the back' 'wo, no, no, no wait stop you can't blow that place up sookie's in there ' Jason bellowed as he ran towards them 'what…I told her to stay away' bill spat with a mixture of irritation and worry 'and you expected her to listen…fucking Sookie' Eric spat 'fucking Sookie put it down- bill said lowering Jessica's bazooka 'Fucking sookie-jason bellowed- fucking Sookie-'yeah fucking Sookie as usual she's always in the good damn way' 'I don't believe this- Jason said directly to Eric- Sookie picked you up cold and scared of the side of the road- Pam rolled her eyes- And opened her home to you-' well technically it's my home' Eric bit back 'well fuck you it's her house and you- he said turning to bill- how many times has Sookie saved your life letting you drink her blood like it was your own private soda veldt and now you even think about hurting her just to settle some score are you both fucking nuts- he bellowed stepping back,' 'we must abort' bill scowled in defeat 'I agree' Eric chimed in 'Holy shit gentlemen do not tell me you put our entire species at risk for a gash in a sun dress' Pam burst out Jason tipped his head to stare at her ' we have to settle on another way' 'and just so you know the witch put a spell on the whole place… watch this-Jason said tossing a dull stick into nowhere an ultra violet light shone instantly incinerating the small object 'goes around the whole damn place' 'we have to disable it' bill stated 'damn straight' Jason spat Pam growled in annoyance then out of nowhere two vampires attacked approaching bill and Eric in full tilt bill threw the approaching female to the force field, where she instantly flailed and burst into bloody gunk the other ran away, Sookie know stood outside next to the witch ' amazing isn't it the power of the sun' the witch cackled coldly- harnessed, a protection spell is imperishable to most humans but to vampires one touch- she clicked her tongue- death sentence' Bill retracted his fangs ' it makes no difference what you hide behind you have killed your last vampire' 'well how optimistic' the witch cut in 'Let the girl go' bill snarled with a voice full of threat ' O so you'd like to negotiate' 'Let the girl go' Eric stepped in raising his voice Pam followed close behind him 'fine the girl can go but I'll need something in exchange' What' bill asked eagerly 'anything' Eric agreed ' your lives' Pam shook her head in disbelief 'kill yourselves' she added 'then she walks free 'good one' Pam scoffed out putting on a fake laugh 'wouldn't laugh to much wouldn't want your lips to fall off' the female vampire stopped smiling falling silent 'come on at least make them a real offer listen I know them they'll- ' I accept' 'fine' Bill and Eric both interrupted ' What Jessica and pam said in unison 'No!' 'Quite' bill repeated shutting the faerie up 'I have your word you will set her free ''free as a resurrected bird' the witch assured him,

'Bill you can't' Sookie whispered her puppy dogs glinting with tears 'do you realise that you will never leave this building alive everyone that you have ever cared for will be slaughtered without mercy' the witch raised her eyebrows 'very well' bill bleated Pam looked to Jessica 'I will shoot you- he said turning towards her maker- Pam you will shoot me' Pam swallowed a hard lump that had formed in her throat biting back tears 'agreed' the king said nodding in Eric's direction he nodded back in agreement getting to his knees and staring in sookie's direction as the faerie sobbed bill readied the gun for fire ' the true death…to save Bo peep I don't fucking think so!' Pam war cried and in less than a second she had vamped hot on her heels to the van grabbing a bazooka and firing the mother towards the force fielded area despite Eric's command for her not to the faerie ducked in fear covering her face. But the giant bullet back fired causing an ear piercing bomb. Pam stood breathing heavily for unneeded air like a manic as the adrenalin died down 'you disobeyed me' Eric hissed through clenched teeth vamping towards her 'I'm not gonna let you die for Sookie' Pam bit back in her own defence 'you could have killed her' the Viking roared in a voice so full of ferocity it caused her to gasp and cower, then out of now were the shield began to vortex pulling all four vampires towards it as it closed melting into itself, they all struggled against it for about a minute before it completely gave way releasing them all from its deadly hold. 'Wait did I fucking do that' Jason shrilled smirking a little 'I am so sick of this necromancy shit' the red head bellowed towards the building 'when I get that witch I am gonna rip her heart out' Pam stepped towards Eric fangs still bared 'Eric? I'm sorry okay sookie's fine' 'get out of my sight' he growled his back still facing her 'but there was a protection spell I...I knew it wouldn't hit her ' get out of me before I kill you' he warned his voice husky and full of threat, Pam huffed sadly and began to walk away then froze, that was it he'd have to kill her first because she was not leaving Her normally calm and pleasant demeanour slowly changed and her face contorted in an all-consuming anger her eyes flashing and closing into slits, her mouth quivering and almost drooling, slurring words that were unintelligible came spewing into space like a volcano releasing its pent up emotions into the darkness.  
>Her hands closed into fists she switched storming towards him and , daring him to repeat once more the words that had torn her heart into fragments, that had dashed all her expectations of 'happy ever after'. She didn't wait! 'You better kill me now then Eric because I'm not going anywhere, do you have any fucking Idea what I went through for you, you ungrateful bars- Whack! She didn't even see it coming or even remember how she had ended up on the floor but she had. Eric towered above her literally shaking with anger, 'what are you gonna do know Eric- she asked calmly raising her chin in defiance- you gonna beat on me like Bill's boys did huh? Or is that just not your style, oh wait no I forgot you like to play with your prey, well if that's the way it's gonna be Eric you kill me! Come on I'm waiting get it fucking over with 'she wailed standing to her feet- I'll save you the trouble' She shrieked vamping over to a broken shard of glass that lay on the floor and jamming it into her wrists, the vermillion blood spewed everywhere, the sharp opaque shards of glass sticking in her skin enabling her healing 'Look fucking familiar Eric huh! You have no idea what they did to me! And I toughed it out for you! You! You don't want me then why am I here, what's the fucking point, you should have left me to die' she whispered he last part weakly shrinking to her knees. Eric was instantly on his knees before her, grabbing her wrists frantically she could literally see the epiphany rolling through his mind "STOP IT PAMELA!" he blurted as he dug the glass out of her wrists. "No Eric how could you threaten to kill me so easily, a hundred years flushed down the fucking drain, I HATE YOU, I FUCKING HATE YOU WHAT WAS THE POINT!" she shrieked hitting him hard across the face. She watched as he switched his eyes almost dilating in anger he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her of the ground. "You run Pamela and you pray I never find you, because you know what will happen if I do" he growled out into her face and she knew he meant it. "Gladly" she hissed and as soon as he dropped her she was gone.<p>

Pam stormed into her mansion in Shreveport and straight upstairs to the bedroom, she could feel through the bond how on edge and desperate Eric was to make a mends with her she had to shut him out. She dashed it straight to the master bedroom and grabbed the gigantic suitcase from under the Californian king. "Pam stop" came a frantic voice from behind her it made her jump she was so preoccupied that she didn't even hear Eric come in. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" she cried wiping furiously at the blood that stained her cheeks, "Pam I'm sorry ok" he tried but she turned on him fangs on show so he knew she was deadly serious. "YOU DIDN'T FUCKING MEAN IT YOU MEANT IT ERIC" she spat her eyes black with rage, she watched as he mentally debated with himself most likely choosing his words carefully. "Pamela I lov…I care about you a lot-" he begun but she cut him off before he could finish his sentence not wanting to hear anymore, "WHAT DID YOU HAVE YOUR SPEECH PREPARED ERIC, DECLARING TO YOURSELF HOW TO GET ME BACK, YOU CAN'T JUST KISS IT BETTER I TELL YOU WHAT WE ARE DONE HERE!" she fretted and felt as his heart broke inhaling a sharp breath as it hit her hard. "That's how that feels" Pam grinned moving to walk past him but he stepped in front of her, "Pam please don't leave me, look at me" he begged grabbing her head in his large hands trying to get her sea blue eyes to meet his twin ones. "I don't think you're listening I can't look at you I'm just about stomaching being near you" she sneered grabbing his fingers and walking past him. "Pamela as your maker…" she heard him say and she stopped dead in her tracks turning around with disbelief in her eyes. He wouldn't dare even she knew that, that would only make matters worse. "Eric please don't, let me go" she sobbed out watching as he closed his eyes as dashed towards him fisting his shirt. "I command you to stay" he finished, Pam let out a cry of disbelief dropping to her knees and taking him with her. "I can't believe you'd do this, I can't believe…" she repeated with hysteria. She felt as his hand moved to stroke her hair as "I'm sorry Pamela but I can't lose you…" he murmured frantically against her hair "you fucking selfish bastard" she scolded her voice hoarse from crying 'you can't stop me from leaving I don't care if you commanded me…FUCK YOU! 'Pam wait you don't know what you're doing' her maker spoke desperately 'yes I do' 'then that's worse' Pam stared at him gobsmacked 'it means you really wanna just leave and abandon me' he spoke 'give me one reason why I shouldn't leave' she replied stubbornly and he was lost for words, 'you have Sookie you don't need me' she stated dryly leaving the room 'Pam where are you going you know you can't ignore my command ' Eric blustered out smugly, ' I just did' she spat, vamping of into the night.

_Almost a year later_

She stood outside fangtasia marvelling at the big glowing red sign It had been almost eight months since Pam had left her maker, he had tried to summon her back to his side of course but she had just ignored his commands, she had decided to let what had happen slide and she missed him so there she was in the middle of bon temps wearing her sheer black knee height form fitting dress, the female ran a hand through her greasy hair, Tara stood behind her, yes Tara she had made her vampire before she had left and they had become brief lovers, but that had ended almost two months ago, 'What was the point in coming back Pam his probably still gonna treat you like shit-' Tara began but Pam interrupted her 'I Miss him' she whispered quietly it's been months' 'yeah but look at you' Tara pointed out gesturing towards Pam's round abdomen 'he doesn't have to know' the female spat in irritation,' yeah well it's a little obvious don't you think I mean have you seen what you're wearing' her progeny shot back sulkily 'if we go in quietly I can change into something a little less-pam looked down at the fabric- form fitting' 'so what do you want me to go in first or? 'Exactly' Pam broke in beaming 'love you' she bubbled playfully 'Whatever' Tara grunted before heading inside, Pam waited for about two minutes until the medium height of her progeny came back into view 'Well?' Pam blurted looking down at her 'His not here' 'What' the female bellowed barging through the door 'Eric' she blustered out it was then the small blonde recognised as ginger scurried into view screaming at the sight of her pam rolled her eyes 'where's Eric,' the blonde vampire mumbled weakly 'he…he was captured by the authority now his working there or whatever but what happened to you' 'she's pregnant' Tara spat out and shrank when pam gave her an icy glare 'what how and by who' 'the witch put a spell on me and I don't know who the dad is' Pam breathed turning her back on ginger ' you mean you were with someone other than Eric' Tara and ginger spat out in unison' Pam shut her eyes tight not knowing how to answer the question ' it just happened' Pam spat opening her eyes ' but never mind that what else did he say' ' that if you came back, his sorry' Pam felt red tears start to flare in her eyes and scrubbed at them furiously ' were going to find him' 'pam you can't be serious…in your-'do look like I'm joking' pam stated with one cold ass glare' fine' Tara spat stubbornly it took ten minutes for pam to get changed and then she left.

Half an hour later Pam was stood outside the authority, she had told Tara to stay back at fangtasia because god knows how dangerous this would get, Pam entered through the doors feeling on edge, 'Hi I'm looking for nan flanergon or anybody else I can talk to' 'sure if you just take a seat I'll call her down' 'No! I…I have to go to her myself it's really important' Pam rushed sharply, batting her straight almost ice coloured hair away from her face the woman at the desks brows furrowed 'Okay…is it important' 'yes know will you just let me in' 'Okay go right through those doors and then there's a lift that will take you straight up' 'Thanks' Pam spat faking a smile, Pam opened the door and walked down a white sickly plain hallway the elevator was there just like the woman had said, Pam pushed the red button and waited for the elevator, when it dinged she got inside. The elevator went up lights flickering jolting abruptly her stomach sank and the infant moved for a moment there she thought the lift would stop false alarm, thank god she could smell Eric close as she walked down another pale hallway she came to a halt in front of a door, this was his room she could feel it in their bond, she put her hand on the handle hesitating before twisting and then finally opened the door, Shock painted her face she had not been expecting what she had just witnessed, she shut the door pulling the nob clean of the wooden surface it instantly crushed in her hand, Pam blinked. Then blinked again but no matter how hard she tried the image wouldn't shake from her head. He was ball deep in some brunette, no he couldn't he wouldn't she refused to believe what she had just seen, the thought of her Eric with some random just made her sick a small gasp escaped her lips and she had to contain herself, she heard Eric call her name but she couldn't bare the sight of him. 'Pam wait' she heard him say then spun around to face him ' Stay away from me just…how could you, I came back for you because I regretted leaving because I missed you, I came back for us!' she screamed ' Pamela please you need to listen' the brunette began 'What…who are and how you even know my name oh my god what is going on' Pam cried- please just forget I ever turned up' ' No' the two both said in perfect sync ' Pam just sit down let me explain the brunette assured her taking her hand but Pam shook free ' no just both of you stay back I don't wanna know, I don't even wanna no' 'but Pam' Eric started but she cut across him ' I don't wanna hear anymore Eric' she stated covering her ears childishly, backing into the main hall and running into another room. Pam sat on the edge of the bed Pondering to herself, this was her fault she had left him and in her absence he had…No pam demolished the unwanted thought and stood up pacing around the room, she then looked up seeing a picture of a familiar looking man…she knew that man but were from, it then suddenly clocked and Pam flew into a fit of rage ripping the picture of the wall and smashing it, Eric burst in 'Pam what are you doing' he rushed grabbing her wrist she shook free running to the bathroom then gabbing in to toilet bowl and sobbing 'Pam' Eric questioned causously as he entered the rest room 'No Eric please not now' she whispered her small fragile form still shaking 'Pam please just tell me what's wrong' he uttered kneeling next to her, involuntary vermillion tears left her eyes 'Eric I'm so sorry' she bleated his brows furrowed in confusion ' I'm pregnant' she blustered out beginning to bawl 'Pam don't be silly you know that isn't possible' Eric said sternly shaking his head 'No the witch she did something to me I felt it but I didn't know what it was but and then he…I just' 'who is he' her maker asked his voice taking on dark tone 'who is who?' Pam replied a little anxious over the situation, 'who is…who does this thing belongs to who is he!' he bellowed she could hear more anger mounting in his voice and cowered a little 'I don't know' she said in a small voice 'come on Pam you must know who was the last person you slept other than girl' He said coldly Pam swallowed whatever remark she thought to throw back because she had angered him and she could see it 'Eric please don't make me tell you I'm begging you' ' Pam as your maker- ' No Eric please I'm begging you' tears of embarrassment and guilt ran down her face and luckily for her he took pity…there was a moment of silence before she heard him clear his throat and speak ' you were right you shouldn't have come' he ground out still obviously pissed he breathed out an unneeded sigh then smashed one of the glass jars on the side of the bath ' I told you to never see another man again…and what do you do! He roared 'I didn't sleep with him…he-''then why are you…you' he stuttered angrily words mixing up 'Pregnant Eric …you can say the word' she hissed back there was an awkward silence then he broke it 'Nora was right your just a whore' he stated coldly causing Pam to gasp with anger and hurt she stormed up to him and attempted slap him across the face he caught her hand in a crushing grip without any effort of obviously 'I will never forgive you for that' she cried and then the door opened it was she was guessing Nora 'Eric the others are onto us we'll have to take her prisoner to keep her safe' 'No I aint going anywhere with you know if you excuse me I'll be on my way' she began shaking herself from Eric's grip, barging Nora out of the way and heading into the main hall it wasn't long before she was silvered she hadn't even seen it coming, as soon as that sterling hit her bare skin she screamed out crashing in a heap on the floor feeling herself being dragged away.

She came to in a cell a looking around confused she was still chained to her bed 'hey blondey' came that grotesque familiar voice 'Pam turned around slowly 'No' she uttered fighting against her silver chains the vamp hushed her but she continued her protest 'No please someone help…Eric…NORA ANYON-' she shrieked but the vampires hand cover her mouth 'don't scream blondey and I won't hurt you' his voice came out silvery and disgusting he traced his hand over her round stomach ' you've seriously bulked up since the last time we met are you ever gonna tell me your name' he whispered into her ear ' go to hell' the female spat ' hmm fiery just like last time' 'Eric…Nora!' Pam screamed 'they can't hear you their upstairs praying to Lilith or whatever' he got up from her bed and walked towards the door of the steel cage 'the names roman just so you know for the next time we meet' he announced and then in the blink of an eye he was gone, Pam gasped for unneeded air feeling bone stricken terror letting out shaky breaths about an half an hour later Pam had managed to bust her chains the cell door open and Jessica was shoved in 'Pam? Thank god' the red head blurted running towards her and wrapping her into a tight embrace 'oh my god pam you're pregnant? Since when' 'I don't know about 8 and a half months along' 'are you happy' Jessica beamed 'No' Pam admitted looking down at herself 'oh…well have you heard from Eric?' I don't wanna talk about him' Pam said sharply ' you better get used to this cage cheeto were not going anywhere for at least two days' and at that Pam caught sight of Tara and Sookie entering the prison, Pam stood up 'Tara I told you not to follow me' Pam spat in a mixture of anger and relief ' I know but your my maker' Tara chided opening the prison door Pam through her arms around Tara and placed a sweet kiss on her lips 'Oh okay' She heard Sookie burst out 'I knew it' Jessica giggled.

Two hours later they were all sat in the car Pam was squished in the middle of Sookie and Jason not to mention Tara and Jessica ' We did this we bombed the true blood factories killed the authority there's no one left to protect us know' a lot had happened in those two hours douche bag bill Compton had drunken Lilith's blood and was now the all-powerful Billith Pam rolled her eyes 'if that suit comes near me or any of my shit-' will you shut up about your shit when the world is about to end' Nora spat turning around to face her Pam leaned forward ' hey I don't know about the world but I'm about to end your face' she shot back the car swerved and stopped at a halt 'Nora can I talk to you-privately he added and they left the car 'whatever' Sookie burst out taking out a small can of fragrance Pam stared at it and at her while the faerie sprayed it 'is that lavender' Pam blustered out feeling nausea ' yeah do you want some' Sookie offered but pam shook her head 'take it away…I hate that smell' Pam coughed out holding her nose then gagging everyone in the car stared at her ' no I'm alright…I'm alright' then she gagged again this time vamping out of the car and bringing the contents of her stomach up and onto the side walk. 'Pam?' she heard Tara say 'I'm fine' Pam spat 'no you're not' 'yes I am Tara know will you politely fuck off' she said spitting up another load 'Pam' 'I mean it Tara' she heard her progeny huff then leave then got to her feet wiping her mouth 'are you okay' she heard her makers voice say 'oh I'm sorry when did you start caring ' she scolded bitterly 'you're still my progeny Pamela I still-' 'what care- she cut across him- no you don't your two busy, screwing whoever that is, you have no idea what I've done for you' she bellowed storming towards the brunette and grabbing her by the hair 'are you gonna tell me who you are or do I have to force it out of you' the female snarled dangerously the brunette then flipped her over throwing her onto her back Pam hit the ground with a thud ' my names Nora and as for who I am you should ask Eric' Pam breathed out an unneeded sigh of irritation ' Well Eric who is she' Pam demanded staring up at him from her position on the floor, after a second of hard silence he finally admitted who this mysterious woman was 'she's my sister' 'what?...I mean you. You just wouldn't do your sister, that's so sick' 'he is my brother through Godric' Nora chimed in 'what's the difference' Pam croaked feeling more nausea 'Oh that's so horrible' she shrieked shaking her head and stalking away ' wait this sounds worse than it actually is just- she rounded on him with an involuntary sob ' Oh you really do bang anything your disgusting I just don't even wanna look at you' she sputtered finishing the sentence with a gag 'I'm gonna be sick again' she stuttered sprinting towards the beach And dry retching onto the floor ' well Pam you slept with someone else its only- Pam spun around with an unreadable expression 'don't you dare start that- she sobbed please don't- she whispered sinking to her knees and rocking back and forth 'Pam- he said sternly- I can't help you unless you tell me' he said his voice taking on a worried and softer tone ' I'm just having a really bad day' she lied shaking her head, 'you really must think I'm dumb' Eric accused staring into her cold eyes 'No it doesn't matter, it's just I…love you and it hurt a lot seeing you with her and when you called me a whore earlier you just let me down I just don't think you respect me in the way you used to anymore…she trailed off ' how could you even think that I love you any less Pam you're the love of my life' she shivered at his words then wriggled out of his grasp. "Nope, not this time" she spat, "pam what are you talking about?" he asked jumping to his feet. "I am not letting you worm your way back in like you always do…just back off, go to Sookie or Nora or something" she fumed stumbling towards the car, "pam…" she heard him shout as she walked past Nora whose mouth was hanging open in a gape, she was abruptly stopped in her tracks when she head, Jessica's gasp of horror, "what?" she spun around wildly. Its bill his summoning me' 'where is he?' Eric spat 'I don't know but my body sure does the red head lisped walking fast paced towards nowhere only for Eric to vamp around her stopping her dead in her tracks she then brang up a bloody barf Pam gagged again watching as the scene happened before her eyes, 'that's it I'm taking her to bill' the gap toothed gash spat the female rolled her eyes ' No- Eric scolded sharply-you heard him before he'll kill you' Pams mouth hung open ' are you seriously worried about slut' she growled angrily everyone turned to stare at her ' alright Pam I think that's enough- Tara rushed- sorry it's her hormones she's been like this for months' her progeny rushed faking a smile 'but' Pam cut in but was interrupted 'I'm coming with you' the Viking vampire finally piped up looking over his shoulder to Nora who nodded in agreement ' Me too' Her blue emeralds widened at every bitter word, ' No Eric you can't do this' she started but he ended it with a simple 'get out of my way pam' she was left speechless watching as her maker and Nora took to the skies.

Pam sat in the chair feeling numb and sulking 'what the hell are you doing' Tara spat foot on staircase 'Fucking off' Pam scoffed boldly 'Pam what is your problem,' her progeny began but pam cut her off 'nothing why would there be something wrong?' she lied floating gracefully up from her chair, 'Pammy don't lie to me' her progeny blurted her face taking on a hurt expression, 'I already told you and don't call me that it sounds like a retarded dog she huffed' 'well could you maybe refresh my memory because its just- 'fine but you can't let, you can't tell anyone about this not even Eric' she whispered choking on the last part 'Pam your scaring me' Tara admitted her brows furrowing in caution ' Nine months ago- she breaths in a shaky breath and swallows thickly- me and Eric we…I it happened okay- Tara closed her eyes in disapproval then spoke- 'So this thing is his' 'I don't know because- 'because?' Tara nodded 'because before that, in bill's dungeon Roman- 'roman? Who's? - 'just let me finish Pam interrupted' 'him and his they…' 'Oh Pam!' Tara cried throwing her arms around her 'please don't' the female whimpered pushing against her. Nora burst in and Pam jumped wiping her tears 'where's Eric' Pam spat 'his at sookie's said he had something to take care of' Pam nodded swallowing hard 'did he say what it was?' 'Nope' Nora shrugged 'thought you two knew everything about each other' 'apparently not' Nora spat back making a small growl curl in pams throat she was about to make a snide remark until the bar door again burst open with a heavy hiss, she caught sight of her maker and he looked flustered 'what happened to you' she spat bitterly ' Nothing' he mussed pam looked towards the floor 'please Eric don't lie to me I can't take it not right know' she burst out ' you don't need to know, now a friend of mine from the authority is here his names roman his waiting outside and he'll watch you while me and Nora are gone' 'what' Pam blurted staring at him wide eye Tara looked towards her 'No I…I don't want him near me I- she gagged taking a seat- Please just I don't want anyone Eric get them out' Eric looked to Nora baffled Tara looked worried 'pam just tell them want you told me' Pam shot her a glare in silent protest before screaming at her 'as your maker I command you to shut the fuck up' Tara closed her mouth tight and stormed out the club in a tantrum; pam huffed a sigh of relief that was until Nora spoke 'Pam do want to go somewhere and talk' the female shut her eyes tight 'I don't need to talk to anyone I just want you out' she stated stubbornly picking up a glass and cleaning it vamp speed, Pam cleaned until she felt Nora's hand on hers she stopped dead in her tracks 'Pam' the brunette whispered softly the female stopped feeling more red hot tears from earlier run down her face,' yes' she whimpered Nora took her into the office helping her to sit down 'what's up' she queried slivering to sit next to her 'there isn't anything it's probably just hormones' she lied her voice coming out small " Pam you really can't expect me to believe that can you?" the brunette interrogated 'does he work for bill' Pam plunged in rubbing her neck 'who?' 'Roman Eric's so called friend' Pam cut in looking around the room nervously 'yes but Pam this isn't the point why Tara is so upset what's going on why- 'I'm frightened!' Pam burst out feeling her throat lock 'Nora's blue eyes went from being mildly concerned to fully concerned 'what Pam, what are you frightened of what?' she demanded again grabbing Pam's hand 'Eric would never let anyone hurt you and Nor would I please pam just tell me what it is tell me.' Pam stared at Nora's hand on hers 'nine months ago- she began but didn't get to finish because the door opened 'Romans here Pam I want you to get him a tru blood Nora come with me' Nora cleared her throat and got up looking back at Pam 'I'm here if you need me' Pam nodded as the door shut. She was dressed in a second flat in her tight red dress which fit over bump perfectly then she huffed and left the room, Roman sat at the bar looking at one of the glasses and turned around when he heard her take a step towards him 'hey blondey' he spoke up smirking ' it's Pam so stop calling me blondey ' she replied bitterly getting behind the bar and cleaning more glasses 'oh come on Pam don't be like this, this Is hard for me seeing you here I really have grown fond of you' he admitted watching her hands as they worked quicker than lightning she ignored him for the whole hour Eric and Nora were gone that was until he stopped her grabbing her hand in a bruising grip she whimpered and stared him in the eyes coldly 'Now pam show some respect after all I am your guest' he grinned deviously and Pam could feel her whole body start to shake with nerves, "would you um…would you care for another" she asked careful not to show any emotions, the way her mother taught her centuries ago. "That'd be great" he mused maliciously and finally let Pam out of his bruising grip. It didn't take her long, and she had an o negative shot to him in a second flat. He took a sip watching her while he did so, she watched as his face screwed up in none other than disgust. "It doesn't taste right" he said slamming it down on the bar so hard that it smashed, "I want the real deal" he grinned grabbing her forearm and staring into her deep blue eyes. It was then his lips slammed against hers and Pam freaked out trying to push away. The front door slammed open and in walked Eric and Nora, Roman pulled away quickly with a devilish grin as his large fangs poked through his lips. Pam looked flustered and breathed heavily for unneeded breath wiping at her smeared lipstick. Eric's eyes immediately shifted to Pam's as if he knew something was up. "Pam?" he asked taking a step towards her but she quickly walked from the bar and started towards the basement stairs she soon felt Eric's hand grip her forearm 'Eric please let me' Nora chimed in nodding to Pam who followed her outside Pam was shocked when Nora slammed her against the wall of the side walk ' Pam don't lie to me again I want you to be straight with me, Eric told me that you have never once ignored customers why start know' 'I wasn't ignoring him' Pam spoke desperately trying hide her fear 'No you were avoiding him and when you looked at him it was written all over your face' Pam shook her head in disbelief 'what was?' she replied confused 'guilt 'Nora stated angrily Pam drew out an unneeded sigh 'Pam you're a mess your racked with guilt you've got to snap out of it before Eric finds out the real truth' 'o and what is that' Pam bit back her anger matching Nora's 'that roman in there and you have some history and the evidence of that's under that dress isn't it' the female gasped in horror she would never have sex with that slim ball willingly Pam changed the subject ' I've had a lot going on you know with this place and. And making Tara' 'will you finish with your excuses' Nora growled sternly freeing pam from the grip she had place her in on the wall 'I…I'm trying to explain' Pam screeched boldly 'why don't you just go back into the bar and go and have a talk with roman' 'there's nothing going on between me and roman' Pam cried out pathetically 'I'm not like you!' she screamed pushing Nora back a few steps ' how could you do that, I mean I take it you knew of me how could you just swoop in and steal my Eric' Pam breathed feeling tears fall down her face 'you…I Pam I am sorry about what happened with me and Eric but that isn't the point, look Eric knows everything about you and he knows your hiding something and it is killing him- ' 'I'm not hiding anything' Pam blew out in anguish 'you know what the worse thing is you say you only feel bad about Eric because you think I've done what he did to me…Eric's my life Nora!' she cried 'his my life and the thought of anybody else touching me' the she broke down falling to the floor and wailing Nora fell down next to her, her arms wrapping around pams fragile form 'oh Pam I'm so sorry…I'm sorry' she soothed rubbing pams back 'what is it pam' the brunette spoke clearly worried it was then pam heard Eric emerge 'it's fine Eric-pam sat up- she's just been through a lot the past year, we'll be in a minute' Nora nodded reassuring him and he left 'No I gotta go' Pam said getting up when she heard a loud crash from behind the door, she walked into the central bar to be met with the sight of Eric snarling into Roman's face. "Eric what are you doing?" Pam asked vamping towards him and trying to pull him off, "his done something to you Pam and I want to know what?" he growled as Roman let out a ruckus booming laugh into his face. "He hasn't done anything" Pam cried as Eric finally released Roman his great white fangs on full show. "You are mine Pamela" he spat grabbing Pam by the waist and kissing her lips in a searing kiss. To mark his territory on her.' Please Eric just stop you're as bad as him,' 'oh come on Pam you wanted it as much as I did' Roman smirked spitting up blood 'she couldn't wait' Pam gasped in discuss 'No Eric it's not like that please just listen to me! I love you I would never do anything to hurt you to hurt us' 'is this true' he growled out over her 'well yes but I can explain' he pushed her away towards the wall, then attacked Roman who laughed in his face, 'oh please Eric just stop, stop all this I mean look at him, his not worth it' it was then her maker stormed off 'no please Eric just wait a sec' 'NO PAM HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! He bellowed grabbing her by the hair 'no please…I didn't…it didn't I Eric I love you please we love you' she screamed back desperately grabbing his hands and placing them on her abdomen 'please Eric, don't walk out on us we love you' she felt the infant kick against his hand he shook free from her grip 'this this thing isn't mine it's his, maybe you belong with him' 'No Eric don't say that I love you' she stated softly ' I don't want you!' he bellowed ' you don't want me?' she repeated hardly believing her ears 'no!' he shot back sharply ' so I mean nothing to you?' she swallowed feeling fresh tears run ' less than nothing you ungrateful whore!' he yelled making the sinking in her stomach rise, 'but Eric…this baby might be yours-she burst out- he'll need you…I never told you but you thought it was Sookie all of it was me I'm sorry I lied and didn't tell you but we can start over' there was a silence then Nora broke it 'Pam?'- only for Eric to cut across her' I don't believe you I can't believe a word that comes out your filthy mouth now just get the fuck out before I throw you out and take that creep with you' he said blatantly pointing towards a still laughing roman 'BUT ERIC! What about us!' 'I DON'T WANT YOU OR THAT THING INSIDE YOU KNOW JUST GET OUT!" he bellowed and Pam let out an audible gasp, as she felt as if someone had drove a stake through her heart, she wished that he had it would've been better than the pain he had just subjected her to. It was then regret flashed through his features and she watched as he opened his mouth to speak. But it was too late because she ran off into the night.

An hour later Pam had found a safe spot to hide from Eric, and hoped to god that he wouldn't find her or have followed her. She looked at her reflection in the water, she was a mess with blood stained cheeks and smudged lipstick. No, she deserved to look pretty, decent so she grabbed the lake water and splashed it up into her face rubbing at her pale skin when suddenly a sharp pain shot through her entire body causing her face to scrunch up in none other than a mixture of fear and pain. She let out a deep unneeded breath and looked back to her reflection. Is it, no it can't be the baby, but in her head she knew that this baby was coming now, she got out her phone panting 'hey I need you to come know my babies coming and….I can't hear you' she clasped in pain again screaming into the floor then she realised that she had to get back to the bar or at least get enough bars on her phone she walked down the lake stairs but the pain suddenly became unbearable the heel of her shoe suddenly slipped and turned outwards and before she knew it she had fallen in a dramatic heap down the stairs the female howled out in pain then a familiar scent caught her nose 'Sookie' she thought the faerie caught sight of her and causously walked over 'Pam?' 'oh Sookie thank god I'm having a baby and I need your help' the faerie looked lost for words 'wait Pam slow down your having a baby and oh my god you are!' she breathed out angrily panting 'oh god Sookie this is your fault if you hadn't of lied I could have told Eric the truth, and roman would be out of my life for good' the faerie ignored her comments 'Pam deep breathes' she stated softly ' I need a doctor-Pam bellowed- I fell down the stairs' she sobbed 'okay pam listen this isn't the first time I've delivered a baby, I delivered my cousins I promise you we'll get him out safely' pam gripped her hand screaming out 'come on pam you can do this now when I tell you to push you push okay?' 'Okay' Pam sobbed out 'okay push' and she did boring down and putting her all into it 'oh god Sookie can't you do something to take the pain away' 'Pam I would if I could' the faerie stated bluntly and obviously irritated 'plus it could harm the baby' 'oh god I don't care I don't even want it, I never ever wanted a baby please just do something I'll make sure it doesn't come out, I'll stop pushing' she begged but Sookie shook her head 'Pam his half way out come on one more push' Pam pushed screaming as she did until she felt the infant slip from her womb 'how is he?' Pam breathed 'actually he is a she' you've got a girl Pam' Pam let out a shaky breath 'do you want to hold her the faerie grit out 'No I…can't just please take her away' Pam sobbed feeling hot tears run down her face, it was then she felt another more intense pain and cried out again blood dripping down her legs ' Pam we have a problem I don't know what's happening to you but I need to get some help the faerie stated getting to her feet with the baby 'I'll take her back to Eric and we'll come back for you plus we need to get this little one seen to straight away' 'Sookie? I really don't feel to good' she admitted weakly ' your haemorriging pam' Sookie started but pam finished ' just get the baby back to the bar then come back we'll figure it out after' she said half awake.

_Eric's p.o.v _

_I caught sight of my ex-lover Sookie she came into my night club covered in blood that wasn't hers, and she held something in her arms confusion painted a picture on my face, if Pam had done anything to hurt her I would stake her myself, I sat in my throne and Nora approached from behind me I watched as Sookie staggered towards a chair taking a seat I instantly stood up and before I knew it I was in front of her ' what's wrong-my voice trailed off when I caught sight of a blue eyed infant her crystal eyes searched the room, ' it…it was a difficult birth and Pam…she didn't make it I'm sorry' Sookie ground out sympathetically I felt the remaining breath I had left close in my throat 'how could you do this to me Eric…how could you…do this with someone else' she sulked nodding towards the baby she held in her arms 'I… it's not mine' I began but she cut me off 'don't play dumb Eric this baby has your blood I can feel it, you gave me your blood remember…Pam didn't want to see her then she…' Sookie trailed off, I felt a unbearable pain start settling in and my eyes started to prick with tears…she can't be, she's joking she was just here a mere hour and a half ago, his lover, his child his baby was gone and now all he had left was their creation, their baby girl. _

He dropped to his knees in front of Sookie and let out a cry of defeat for his seemed unable to hold him up anymore. Nora had started sobbing behind him and he just didn't know what to do. It seemed without his, Pamela his afterlife just wasn't worth it. It was then the front door opened and revealed Alcide carrying an unconscious and bleeding Pam. "Pam" Eric choked out, as he got to his feet and took her from Alcide's arms she was covered in blood and wasn't waking up it was then Eric's fangs popped out he didn't like the fact that Alcide was touching his progeny just when he though he had lost her, he had just gotten her back. "What's wrong with her" Nora asked pulling herself together, and watching as Pam slumped dangerously in Eric's arms, "She's haemorrhaging we need to get her a doctor quick" Alcide broke in staring pointedly at Sookie. Eric's eyes shot towards Sookie and he let a feral growl, and sped towards the bitch pulling her up and snatching the infant at super speed handing it to her aunt. He grabbed Sookie and started choking her, "Eric what?" she asked, with confusion painted her features, "You told me Pamela was dead" he growled into her face. "I really thought she was, Eric please" she spluttered as his grip tightened on her throat causing her to turn purple. "Eric let her go" Alcide shouted, grabbing onto Eric's arm with force and Eric let her go as he let go her, he watched as Sookie dropped to the floor coughing and gasping for breath. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BAR YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he roared, as Pam let out an audible moan of pain, Sookie didn't need to be told twice she had long since fled. "Pam I need you to wake up for me" Eric said taping her cheek lightly panic evident in his voice. She started coming around and her eyes could barely open 'where am I' she whispered 'your back at the bar Pamela it's going to be okay- 'it hurts everything hurts' she coughed, "I know just hold on, Nora where's that fucking doctor" he roared choking on his own panic, "she's here" Nora barked with just as much panic as Pam started to zone out again, "Dr Ludwig she's dying please" Nora shouted as the Dr started getting out her equipment, Eric growled as doctor Ludwig tried to check Pam, "I can't help her if you won't let me see the problem" the gremlin like creature spat, as Pam struggled to keep her eyes open. "Where does it hurt Pam?" the doctor asked, pam watched as the doctor's mouth moved but nothing was coming out. "I can't hear you" she murmured as she could feel the remaining life she had slipping away and Godric appeared before her.

"Pamela you have to stay with them, Eric won't be able to go on without you stay for him and your child" he said his voice a blur. "How can I'm gonna die" she sobbed as she felt the tears slip down her face. It was then she felt a cold spicy substance go down her parched throat and she let out a guttural growl. It was Eric's blood, she opened her blue eyes and saw Eric's face. "Eric?" she asked as his face pulled into one of relief. "You ok?" he asked as her attention was grabbed by that of an infant's cry. "What?" she asked as she looked up from her place from Eric's arms. "It's our baby girl" Eric whispered down her neck, she looked to Alcide to see and small, fragile creature with ashy blonde hair and skin like snow white. She was swaddled in a white knit blanket, with tiny fangs pocking out of her pink plump lips and her eyes were an icy blue. "She is beautiful" Pam sobbed as Alcide started towards her with the baby, "but I can't keep her I'm sorry" she cried turning away from the baby, "Pam but that's our daughter we're keeping her and that's the end of it" Eric said rising up and taking baby from Alcide. "Oh so she's your baby now, earlier I was nothing but a whore who'd shack up with anyone" Pam spat her face twisting into that of rage. "EARLIER I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS MY BABY!" he shouted his rage matching her own, "BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T ME a CHANCE YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ROMAN DI-"she begun but stopped herself short, "what did he?" Nora asked urging her on. "Nothing" Pam flipped Eric off as his gaze became suddenly unbearable, she could hear her baby's soft cooing "what is it Pam?" Eric sneered his voice dangerously low, "he…" she tried but the words just didn't seem to come out, "PAMELA!" he roared as she sighed for unneeded breath 'it doesn't matter, I don't want her…I can't do it im not strong enough' she shook her head 'Nora leave us' her maker nodded towards his sister handing her the baby. "Pamela you are the strongest woman that I know you can…" he begun but she cut him off in a panic, "stop, I can't I don't even like kids, Eric" she spat turning towards the bar like a petulant child. She jumped when she felt Eric's arms band around her throat, "that is our daughter, Pamela your gonna suck it up and were gonna parent her" he spat through his large white fangs. "Fuck you, you're the one who didn't believe that Darla was yours" she said hating the sound of her own voice, "you've named her and you didn't even discuss it with me" he asked flabbergasted, "WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT HER NAME TO BE!" she said, "ALYDA OR SOMETHING FROM HOME!" he roared, "THAT'S NAME'S HORRIBLE HER NAME IS FUCKING DARLA!" she shrieked and then his mouth was clamped on hers begging for entrance, but she just couldn't let him, it was too late. So she pulled away and closed her eyes not wanting to see his face not knowing whether he'd be pissed as hell or mortally wounded. "I don't understand Pamela" he said his voice cracking on the last word, "if you wanna win me back you're gonna have to do better than this caught in the moment shit" she uttered spitefully and got up and into the other room before he could say another word.

When Pam walked into the office she was met with the sight of her maker's sister holding her baby, "she has your eyes, Pam" Nora smirked walking towards her 'Pam take her' Eric cut in 'no' she began but he cut her off with an icy glare, she huffed and took the infant from Nora's arms. She causously peered down at the new-born and fell in love with sight, a small gasp escaped pam's lips her daughter…her daughter was just perfect just like Eric had said Pam peered down at her now flat stomach then spoke 'I can't believe it was her the whole time' she said her voice full of vulnerability she caught sight of Eric and Nora exchanging glances and cleared her throat 'im sorry I can't…I just can't' she cried giving the baby back to Nora 'sorry' she shook her head and vamped away.


End file.
